


heartbeat

by noirsboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Soft Boys, babies in love, heartsongs, i wrote this rlly late, lukadrien, oh god i love them, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsboo/pseuds/noirsboo
Summary: the song was unlike anything adrien had ever heard and it sounded beautiful.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 89





	heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> pre-established relationship fic i wrote for my boys bcs they deserve more attention. basically, luka plays adrien his heart song and adrien stops being oblivious for a second

a soft melody comes from the guitar luka gently plays. it's not heavy metal or jazz, it’s just perfect. the tune is hopeful and sweet, with a sprinkle of harsh notes that bring adrien back to reality. it’s just bittersweet and adrien could listen to it for hours.

luka’s eyes remain trained on the guitar as he sits criss crossed on the ground in front of adrien. his blue locks fell before his eyes but his hands never left the guitar to push his bangs out of the way. black fingernails run along the guitar strings in a familiar pattern and adrien wonders why luka seemed so concentrated on the chords if he seemed to already know the tune.

the song was unlike anything adrien had ever heard and it all sounded beautiful, blending together to create a harmony that made adrien swoon. and luka was playing it for him, for the first time to anyone apparently. it was over minutes after it began but it felt like seconds to adrien, almost pouting at the loss of sound. 

“it’s beautiful,” he breathed out, it was all he could muster with a heart hammering rapidly behind his ribs and dark blush creeping onto his face. luka looked up and smiled softly at him, setting the guitar off to the side.

“yeah,” he chuckled, brushing his blue bangs away from his face to reveal his brilliant blue eyes. “it’s you” 

_ oh. _

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been a passion project of mine and i rewrite it whenever i feel like it and i think this is my best version for now. thanks for reading 🥺


End file.
